


House of Hell

by tuxedomarch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, Demons, Ghosts, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Monsters, Multi, Murder, Other, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Psychological Horror, Story, Torture, Violence, separate parts main story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: Five stories that all take place under the same house of hell. Monsters, ghosts, demons, what else could you ask for? What is happening in the house of hell? Will Naruto and all his friends survive? These stories will keep you on your edge with gore and horror in all ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been watching too many horror films. all these stories intertwine with each other. just wait.

“A-Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sakura asked, shaking a bit.

“y-yeah, this do-doesn't seem like a good idea…” Naruto asked, standing behind Sakura.

Sasuke stared at the rickety old house from the end of the driveway, crossing his arms. “Are you all a bunch of scaredy cats?” he said with a sly smirk.

Sakura and Naruto puffed out their cheeks, “I’m not scared!” they both stated together, holding up their flashlights and cameras.

Sasuke read on the internet how this house was supposedly “the most haunted place on the Earth.” and was eager to check it out. Of course, proper ghost watching rules states you always need to travel in a group just in case something were to go wrong.

Sakura of course quickly agreed only just because it meant she could be close to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't as quick to agree, but accepted when Sakura said she was going and it would be a chance to prove how strong he is to Sasuke.

The 3 walked up to the door, the house looming over them.

“How long are we here for?” Naruto asked, brushing his fingers against the ancient oak style door.

Sasuke shrugged, “5 minutes to 5 hours, it all depends on what kind of activity we get.”

Sakura shook a little, grabbing onto Naruto's shoulder, “I hope it's the 5 minute side…” she mumbled as Sasuke carefully pushed open the door.

The sun was about to set and illuminated the ancient interior of the house. All the furniture was covered in a fabric rag to preserve them. There was a few cracks in the walls, some water stains on occasion, and very obvious rodent presence. 

Sakura stepped in front of Naruto and Sasuke, forgetting her previous fears. “This house is beautiful!” she said, staying within eyesight of her friends but exploring the house. “You could clean this place up and it would become a beautiful, warm house!”

Naruto seemed to overcome his fright as well, “It's so cool!” he said happily, examining everything in the house. It was an open concept living room with a spiral staircase on the left side of the front door. The house appeared to be 3 stories tall, and from what Sasuke remembered reading, had a cellar and a basement, and a separate attic.

Sasuke read his EMF meter to see if there was an sort of electrical disruptions, but everything seemed to be normal. Sasuke tapped the screen and groaned a bit, maybe he shouldn't have trusted a website called ‘spooky scary houses’.

Sasuke noted that the house gradually got a shade darker, but enough daylight to naturally light the house. But one thing was missing.

Where was Naruto and Sakura?

They were investigating the living room a few minutes ago, where are they?

“Yo. Sakura, Naruto...where are you?” Sasuke asked, carefully examining the living room and further into the house. He peeked around the corner. The hallway wasn't long but it wasn't short. On Sasuke’s right was a small bathroom and next to it was a laundry room. To his left was an open kitchen area and at the end of the hall was a master bedroom, with the door slightly creaking open.

Sasuke gulped and narrowed his eyes, holding up his monitor. “Naruto? Sakura?” He asked, slowly creeping to the creaking door. He reached his hand out to grasp the door handle when the door suddenly slammed shut.

Sasuke stood there in awe but quickly shook out of it. It was just a door slam it wasn’t anything big…

“SASUKE!! HELP!” Naruto screamed from inside the bedroom. Fists were pounding on the inside of the door.

“NARUTO!!” Sasuke yelled, trying to push open the door to no avail.

“SASUKE PLEASE! HELP!” Came Sakura's cry from inside the room as well.

Sasuke's heart was pounding. This house was trying to kill them. It was torturing Naruto and Sakura.

“HANG ON!” He yelled. Taking a few steps back, Sasuke readied himself and lunged, kicking the door below the knob with all his force.

The door shook, but didn’t break.

Naruto and Sakura’s screams became louder and louder, their fists pounding on the door became more erratic.

“Get back!” Sasuke yelled, crashing into the door once more. The door swung open and there was Naruto and Sakura….

Laying on the floor laughing their asses off.

“I-I’ve never heard Sasuke cry out like that before!” Naruto howled with laughter.

“Gee Sasuke, scared of ghosts much?” Sakura laughed as well.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded, processing the whole situation before his face became grim.

“You mean you faked being attacked?” he growled. The two tried to stifle their laughter but continued to burst out laughing from their cruel joke.

Sasuke threw a camera at the two and growled, “Just set up the cameras in this room.” and stormed out to set up equipment in the kitchen.

Naruto wiped a tear of laughter off his face and got up, “I’ll go talk to him, you got this?”

Sakura picked up the camera, still giggling a little, “Yeah don’t worry. Can’t believe he actually thinks ghosts are real.” She said shaking her head as she started to set up.

Naruto exited the room and headed into the kitchen, “Yo, Sasuke!”, his response was a low growl from Sasuke who sat in the middle of the floor hastily setting up his ghost equipment.

“C’mon, are you really mad about this?” Naruto asked, squatting next to Sasuke. Sasuke shined a flashlight in Naruto’s voice, “Yes.” was his only response.

Sasuke turned on his plastic hand lantern to see what he was doing as the sun finally slipped below the horizon line and darkness engulfed the entire house.

Sasuke stood up with his lantern and a few sensors, “I’m gonna go set this shit up in the backyard. Try not to fuck anything up.” He spat at Naruto as he stormed out into the backyard.

Naruto turned on a lantern for himself and sat in the darkness, sighing, he said to himself, “Man, he’s such a pain…”

Suddenly, there was a loud blood-curdling scream and cry for help, then there was silence.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet, leaving the lantern in the kitchen.

“Sakura!” he yelled, running into the master bedroom. There were cameras and wires scattered around the dark room. 

“S...Sakura?” Naruto quietly asked, stepping closer to the camera setup and squatted down, picking up a camera.

He turned it on, using the night vision mode, to investigate the room. There was a dark puddle in the night vision screen near Naruto’s foot. By placing two fingers in the puddle, the liquid felt….thin….almost like water and syrup mixed together.

Naruto slowly lifted the camera and saw there was numerous, smaller puddles, leading out of the room and back into the hallway.

Naruto gulped and slowly followed the droplets, “S...Sakura...this isn’t funny anymore…” Naruto said, stepping into the hallway.

The droplets led into a closed door directly across from the bedroom.

The laundry room.

Naruto could hear a machine running and his pulse started to race.

He pushed open the laundry room door and pointed the camera at the washer that was running.

It was a clear sided washer, and something was obviously inside it. Naruto couldn’t tell what was in the washer because of the night vision mode not able to pick it up.

He rubbed the wall looking for a light switch, before flicking it, Naruto said to the camera;

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am here with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke is in the backyard right now and I heard Sakura scream a few minutes ago. This is our video evidence, I have no idea what's going on right now and, I’m scared shitless….”

With the flick of a switch, Naruto almost dropped the camera and screamed.

The droplets were blood, and inside the washer was completely red with blood. Naruto turned to run out of the room but tripped over Sakura.

Or what used to be her. He screamed again and crawled away as her body fell over, her head missing. Blood was spurting all over the floor and Naruto’s pants.

Naruto looked in horror back to the washer, the loud thumping was Sakura’s head. Bashing and bashing against the sides of the washer. Bits of brain matter splashing about in the washing cycle.

With shaking legs, Naruto made a run for the kitchen, screaming for Sasuke.

“SASUKE PLEASE! HELP HELP! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!!” Naruto kept screaming, bashing on the back window.

Sasuke sat in the grass, setting up his equipment with his earbuds in and music turned up all the way, still pissed about the prank from earlier.

Naruto kept pulling at the backyard door but it wouldn’t budge. Naruto kept crying, panicking, and screaming.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the legs and a sharp pain dug into both his lower calves. Naruto fell to the ground harshly, the camera falling out his grasp.

In futile attempts to crawl away, the pain went deeper and deeper into his legs. “I don’t want to die…” Naruto sobbed, as he was yanked out of the kitchen and into the darkness of the house.

Screams filled the house, Naruto desperately pleading for his life and they stopped with a sudden CRACK.

The house was silent.

Sasuke entered back into the home with his lantern and pulled out his earbuds.

“Alright, you guys done screwing around so we can catch a ghost?” he asked and was responded to with silence.

“Don’t do this shit again guys!” Sasuke huffed when he almost slipped in the blood that was puddled by the back door.

“Oh sure, fake blood? How unoriginal!” He yelled again, heading towards the master bedroom, he kicked the video camera.

Curious, he picked up the camera and noticed the recording light was still on. “Do they think this has infinite battery life?” Sasuke groaned, turning the recording off and adjusting the settings to watch what was being recorded.

Sasuke watched as Naruto followed a blood trail, he saw the lifeless corpse of Sakura slump over and he head being thrown around the washer. He even saw Naruto’s desperate pleas as he was dragged off.

Sasuke stood there in horror. His friends....were dead?

He stood trembling in the blood drag marks where Naruto had been moments before, when he heard loud footsteps thumping and growing closer, Sasuke dove into a kitchen cabinet with the camera and his lantern, sitting in terrified silence as hell broke loose in the home.


End file.
